Marlene
by Katkat Bell
Summary: Un joven que se encuentra solo y una muchacha que necesita de cariño. ¿Qué puede suceder? No siempre sale sangre cuando se abre una herida.


Marlene miraba a la gente pasar y se sentía derrotada. ¿Por qué ellos podían tener una vida normal y ella ni siquiera había podido tener un amigo, nunca? Todos la rechazaban. Se sentía aplastada por todos los que la rodeaban. Por todos aquellos que la miraban y seguían de largo, sin siquiera fijarse, verdaderamente, en que ella existía.

Durante su estadía en Hogwarts había tenido los mejores momentos de su vida. Pero los buenos momentos, para ella, se limitaban a que alguien la mirara en un pasillo sin hacer muecas de desagrado, como lo hacían en el lugar de donde venía. Nunca lloraba, si era posible, y mucho menos delante de sus compañeros, no quería asustarlos y que la trataran mal. Prefería ser la chica con la que nadie estaba interesado en conversar.

En realidad, el trato de sus compañeros era en gran parte su culpa. Ella nunca hablaba con nadie. Tenía mucho miedo de que alguien descubriera su secreto de solo escuchar su voz, pero este la consumía por dentro y tenía que desahogarse. Así que, cada vez que no podía controlarse, se refugiaba en una de las torres y lloraba hasta que todo su rostro se llenaba de sangre y decidía que si no se detenía terminaría en la enfermería. Ella odiaba ser sangre mestiza, y no porque estuviera a favor o en contra de la pureza de sangre, sino porque no se sentía bien con ninguna de las dos razas de la que era descendiente.

Por una parte tenía a la familia de su padre. Era muy numerosa y todos, a excepción de ella, eran vampiros. Todos la miraban con desagrado, pues la consideraban una deshonra para el clan y veían en ella a un ser débil que debía ser eliminado. Sólo su padre la quería y la protegía. Gracias a él, seguía viva.

Del otro lado, estaban los magos. Nunca conoció a su madre, pues esta murió el día de su nacimiento, pero siempre se había convencido de que ella era diferente a todos los magos que había conocido y que sabían de su origen. Todos la juzgaban sin siquiera conocerla. Podría decirse que todos preferían mantenerla lo más alejada posible.

Le gustaban los muggles. Eran personas que no sabían nada acerca de magos y vampiros, ni nada de su mundo. Observarlos le traía relajación y a la vez tristeza. Le recordaban a los tres animales que veía pasear todas las noches de luna llena por los terrenos de su colegio: un lobo, un perro y un ciervo, nunca distinguió a la pequeña rata que iba siempre en el lomo del ciervo. Tan diversos y tan unidos. Juntos sin importar el tamaño, el color o las costumbres de cada cual.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Gotas rojas resbalaban por sus mejillas, manchando su ropa. La gente del parque no parecía darse cuenta de que un charco de sangre se formaba a los pies de la pálida joven que estaba sentada en el banco frente al lago. Ella lloró, por todo el tiempo que se había limitado a lagrimear y se desahogó. Pero a medida que sus penas iban saliendo rojas por sus ojos, se iban disminuyendo sus fuerzas. Lloró hasta que cayó inconsciente sobre el banco.

Un joven que iba sumido en sus pensamientos, fue el único en darse cuenta de que Marlene estaba casi muerta y corrió hacia ella con su mirada dorada cargada de preocupación.

Remus reconoció enseguida a la chica de mirada triste de Hogwarts. A la chica que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño, pues reconocía en sus ojos pardos la misma inseguridad que provocaba guardar un secreto que marcaba profundamente tu vida. A la chica que había amado secretamente desde que, un día de luna llena, había mirado hacia lo alto de la torre y la había visto llorar.

El joven tomó a Marlene en brazos y, disimuladamente para que ningún muggle lo notara, desapareció.

El hospital San Mungo estaba lleno de casos, pero dado el estado de la joven fue llevada de urgencia a una sala, para ser atendida. Preocupado, Remus se sentó cerca de la puerta a esperar una señal que le devolviera el alma al cuerpo.

Tarde, ya, un sanador vino a verlo, para decirle que podía pasar a verla y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No había pensado en qué decirle, si llegaba ese momento. Un poco nervioso entró en la habitación y se dispuso a presentarse.

Gracias le dijo Marlene sonriendo, antes de que pudiera decir algo Tú eres Remus Lupin ¿Me equivoco?

No. ¿Cómo lo sabes? preguntó el asombrado de que ella lo conociera.

¿Quién no conoce al cuarteto más popular de Hogwarts? dijo ella con voz apagada provocando que él se sonrojara ligeramente.

Eso fue hace ya algunos años respondió él, recordando sus años en Hogwarts y a sus amigos, que habían muerto.

Sí, pero para mi es como si me hubiese graduado ayer. Hogwarts es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida le dijo ella y por primera vez en la noche, sonó feliz.

Yo también siento lo mismo dijo Lupin y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama Si no soy indiscreto… ¿Pudieras decirme qué fue lo que te pasó?

Preferiría no hablar de eso dijo ella poniéndose seria. . Él la estaba tratando como nadie, en su vida, lo había hecho. Pero seguro que si se enteraba de lo que ella era la rechazaría igual que el resto. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de una medio vampiro? Aunque algo en su mirada le decía, que él era diferente y que podía confiar. Aún así, decidió no arriesgarse.

Esta bien, no quiero obligarte a nada le dijo él ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien de que estás aquí?

No, gracias. No hay nadie a quien se le pueda avisar le respondió. Remus la miraba y no podía creer que ella no hubiese cambiado nada en los siete años que habían pasado desde que la había visto por última vez. Seguía teniendo los mismos labios que había deseado besar, el mismo pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, que se le escurría de las manos cada vez que soñaba con ella, la misma piel suave y, sobre todo, la misma expresión, en la mirada, que lo hipnotizaba No tengo ni amigos, ni parientes.

Entonces vendré a verte todos los días hasta que te den de alta le dijo él cálido y minutos después el sanador lo estaba corriendo porque Marlene necesitaba descansar.

Ambos se sentían felices esa noche cuando cerraron los ojos. Habían encontrado la persona ideal para hablar. Después de ese día no se volverían a sentir solos, Remus desde la perdida de sus amigos, Marlene desde siempre.

Los días fueron pasando y Lupin iba todos los días a San Mungo. Hablaban todo el tiempo de la visita y se reían mucho de las bromas que hacia el joven. Ninguno de los dos se había decidido a contar su problema, pese a que cada día estaban más convencidos de que eran almas gemelas.

Ya estoy lista dijo Marlene saliendo del baño, vestida con un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura, dejando con la boca semiabierta a Lupin que la esperaba con sus cosas recogidas en una maleta.

Hay algo que debo decirte antes de ir a mi casa dijo Remus serio, provocando que la joven se asustara. Nunca lo había visto así. Marlene se sentó y miró a Lupin indicándole que lo escuchaba de favor te pido que en las noches no salgas de tu habitación.

¿Por qué? preguntó ella intrigada por la petición.

Podría ser peligroso respondió tomando las cosas dispuesto a salir.

Está bien, me quedaré en mi cuarto dijo ella apenada de que él no le quisiera decir más. Pero no lo culpaba porque, a fin de cuentas ella también guardaba un secreto.

El tiempo que pasaba en la casa de su amigo era como un sueño. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan feliz. Pero cada cierto tiempo, Remus desaparecía y por las noches, en las de luna llena para ser más exactos, ella escuchaba muchos ruidos en su habitación. Ella comenzó a sospechar cuál era el problema y le preocupaba mucho. Le preocupaba porque había aprendido a querer a Remus más de lo que pensó querer a alguien en su vida y más que eso, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba.

Remus quiero que me respondas sinceramente una cosa lo encaró una mañana mientras preparaba el desayuno ¿Tú eres un licántropo?

El joven la miró por unos instantes, sin responder y ella pudo ver que en sus ojos que él se sentía muy triste por su descubrimiento.

Sí respondió casi inaudiblemente Si quieres te ayudo a buscar un lugar mejor donde quedarte.

No digas tonterías, Remus, nunca he sido más feliz de lo que lo he sido contigo ¿Por qué querría marcharme? lo miró ella y él pudo ver que no se había equivocado de persona.

Porque es peligroso dijo él un poco más alto.

No me ha pasado nada el tiempo que he estado aquí le respondió ella sincera Además, yo puedo defenderme mejor de lo que crees.

¿Ah, sí?preguntó el asombrado ¿Y eso por qué?

Te voy a decir algo, y no te culparé si, después de escucharlo, seas tú el que quieras que me vaya le dijo ella bajando la vista.

Yo nunca voy a querer algo como eso le dijo él, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo iba a querer que se fuera si la amaba con locura?

No te adelantes. Escucha primero le dijo ella Yo soy medio vampiro.

¿Era eso? le preguntó él haciendo que ella lo mirara asombrada Yo siempre lo supe. Desde que estaba en Hogwarts y paseaba las noches de luna llena con mis amigos. Solo alguien así, teñiría de rojo sus mejillas con el solo hecho de llorar.

Marlene lo miraba sin saber qué debía decir. Estaba muy emocionada y poco a poco dos lágrimas rojas salieron de sus ojos.

No llores le dijo Remus y corrió a abrazarla, sin importarle que su túnica se manchara de sangre no quiero tener que volver a pasar por la amarga experiencia de estar horas sin saber si estas viva o muerta.

Es no volverá a pasar le dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano me has demostrado que hay una vida mejor, que merece ser vivida.

Te amo le dijo él, sin pensar y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Pensé que yo era la única en esta casa que estaba enamorada le dijo ella sonriendo y nuevas lágrimas, de felicidad, rodaron por sus mejillas.

Remus se acercó a su rostro y como si hubieran estado esperando toda la vida por ese momento, se fundieron en un apasionado beso en el que la sangre, la saliva y el deseo se fundieron para sellar un pacto de amor eterno.

La sangre no siempre significa que hay una herida. En ocasiones nos muestra el nacimiento de una rosa.


End file.
